The present invention relates to inflated containers and, more particularly, to a simplified and improved apparatus and process for producing gas-inflated cushions for packaging.
Various apparatus and methods for forming inflated cushions or pillows are known. Such inflated containers are used to package items, by wrapping the items in the cushions and placing the wrapped items in a shipping carton, or simply placing one or more inflated containers inside of a shipping carton along with an item to be shipped. The cushions protect the packaged item by absorbing impacts that may otherwise be fully transmitted to the packaged item during transit, and also restrict movement of the packaged item within the carton to further reduce the likelihood of damage to the item.
Conventional apparatus for forming inflated cushions tend to be rather large and complex machines, which are expensive and cumbersome to maintain. Further, conventional apparatus often do not reliably inflate the cushions, with some being under-inflated or not inflated at all.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simpler and less expensive apparatus for producing gas-filed packaging cushions, and which more reliably and consistently inflates such cushions.
Those needs are met by the present invention, which, in one aspect, provides an apparatus for forming inflated containers, comprising:
a. a film web comprising
1) two juxtaposed film plies,
2) a closed longitudinal edge,
3) an open longitudinal edge positioned opposite and substantially parallel to the closed longitudinal edge, the open longitudinal edge formed from adjacently-positioned, longitudinal side edges of each of the juxtaposed film plies, and
4) a series of transverse seals extending from the closed longitudinal edge and bonding the juxtaposed film plies together such that the folded film web is segregated into a series of preformed flexible containers with the open longitudinal edge providing openings into the containers, the transverse seals each having a first end and a second end, the first end located at the closed longitudinal edge and the second end terminating a predetermined distance from the open longitudinal edge such that each of the juxtaposed film plies have a section extending beyond the second end of the transverse seals, thereby forming a skirt that extends between adjacent containers at the open longitudinal edge;
b. a mechanism that conveys the film web along a path of travel,
c. an inflation assembly positioned adjacent the travel path and capable of directing a stream of gas towards the film web, the skirt being adapted to guide such gas stream from the inflation assembly and into the openings of the pre-formed containers, thereby forming inflated containers; and
d. a device for sealing closed the opening of each inflated container.
Another aspect of the invention provides an inflatable film web, comprising:
a. two juxtaposed film plies;
b. a closed longitudinal edge;
c. an open longitudinal edge positioned opposite and substantially parallel to the closed longitudinal edge, the open longitudinal edge formed from adjacently-positioned, longitudinal side edges of each of the juxtaposed film plies;
d. a series of transverse seals extending from the closed longitudinal edge and bonding the juxtaposed film plies together such that the folded film web is segregated into a series of pre-formed flexible containers with the open longitudinal edge providing openings into the containers, the transverse seals each having a first end and a second end, the first end located at the closed longitudinal edge and the second end terminating a predetermined distance from the open longitudinal edge such that each of the juxtaposed film plies have a section extending beyond the second end of the transverse seals, thereby forming a skirt that extends between adjacent containers at the open longitudinal edge; and
e. at least one discrete weld adjacent to each pre-formed container and formed in the extended sections of the juxtaposed film plies.
A further aspect of the invention provides a method for forming gas-filled cushions, comprising:
a. conveying a film web along a path of travel, the film web comprising
1) two juxtaposed film plies,
2) a closed longitudinal edge,
3) an open longitudinal edge positioned opposite and substantially parallel to the closed longitudinal edge, the open longitudinal edge formed from adjacently-positioned, longitudinal side edges of each of the juxtaposed film plies, and
4) a series of transverse seals extending from the closed longitudinal edge and bonding the juxtaposed film plies together such that the folded film web is segregated into a series of preformed flexible containers with the open longitudinal edge providing openings into the containers, the transverse seals each having a first end and a second end, the first end located at the closed longitudinal edge and the second end terminating a predetermined distance from the open longitudinal edge such that each of the juxtaposed film plies have a section extending beyond the second end of the transverse seals, thereby forming a skirt that extends between adjacent containers at the open longitudinal edge;
b. directing a stream of gas towards the film web, the skirt being adapted to guide such gas stream into the openings of the pre-formed containers, thereby forming inflated containers; and
c. sealing closed the opening of each inflated container.
These and other aspects and features of the invention may be better understood with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.